Sueños
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Los sueños son el reflejo de nuestra mente... eso es lo que aprenderá Carol, fic #CARYL


**Eaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaa estoy de vuelta con esta historia corta, un poco de inspiración que me llego con los recientes capítulos de TWD, espero que les guste!**

Habían pasado horas desde que empezaron a matar a las decenas de caminantes, todos estaban exhaustos Carol dio un vistazo a su bolsillo y saco un frasco de pastillas, las conocía bien le habían servido en sus días más oscuros, esas pastillas eran casi cafeína pura o al menos es lo que a ella le gustaba pensar, un medio para librarse de aquellos malos sueños, saco una pastilla y se la llevo a la boca, observo como Daryl le daba una mirada.

-¿Qué es eso que acabas de tomar? –Cuestiono preocupado -¿estas enferma?

-no, solo es algo que me ayuda, vamos… no podemos perder tiempo –mientras volvía a la matanza de caminantes.

Después de casi una eternidad se habían desecho de los caminantes, ahora en equipo planeaban un encuentro con Alpha, aquella mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a su hijo.

-¿estás bien con eso? –cuestiono Michonne.

-quiero escuchar como todos aquí que demonios quiere ahora –contesto tajante.

-iremos desarmados.

-¿realmente harán eso? –cuestiono incrédula.

-si… no podemos arriesgarnos a una represalia.

Carol solo asintió pero se podía ver en su cara el disgusto, esta tipa les había arrebatado a personas amadas y ahora estaban a su merced cumpliendo con cada capricho que ella tenía, después de una breve platica todos fueron a alistarse, Carol fue a su cuarto y saco un revolver debajo de la cama, comprobó las balas y se dispuso a encontrarse con la asesina de su hijo.

La reunión con Alpha como era de esperarse fue tensa, la mujer ahora quería parte de sus tierras, Carol no podía creer el cinismo de esta tipa y se lo hizo saber al contestar que era una mierda lo que estaba diciendo, todos le miraron asombrados incluso Alpha ya que ella pensaba que todos le temían, Alpha la desafío y Carol no hizo caso a ninguna de sus provocaciones excepto cuando nombro a Henry eso le llego profundo en el corazón, de un solo movimiento saco el revolver y estuvo a punto de matarla de no ser por Michonne que intervino desviando el tiro, Alpha se sorprendió y después de escuchar las disculpas de Michonne decidió "perdonar" a Carol de madre a madre fueron sus palabras, lo que no decía era que la audacia de Carol le había provocado miedo, esta mujer se presentó sin ningún temor a ella y estuvo a punto de matarla de no ser por su compañera, tenía que aparentar misericordia a llevar las cosas más lejos.

Mientras tanto Carol después de escuchar a Michonne y por qué intervino, Carol solo dijo lo que tenía en mente "La perra debe morir", Daryl se sentía culpable ella se había quedado por él y no lo estaba pasando bien, sin embargo la apoyaría hasta el final.

El grupo decidió descansar en una vieja escuela, Carol había tenido un roce de nuevo con Michonne ya que había visto a los susurradores merodeando y se los hizo saber, sin embargo al no verlos por sus propios ojos decidieron ignorarlo cosa que Carol resintió.

-Daryl no soy una camionera adicta a la meta como… no digo que tu papa… lo siento –dijo afligida, después de que hubieran aceptado vigilar al grupo mientras dormían y Daryl le contara una historia de su padre y como no debía confiar mucho en lo que veía si no había dormido.

Daryl dio un suspiro -No, tienes razón… pero no significa que esté equivocado.

-seguiremos hablando de eso? –cuestiono levantándose del piso con un toque de molestia.

-solo quiero que estés bien. –se acercó a ella.

-estoy bien.

-no lo parece si sigues tomando esas pastillas.

-entonces son las pastillas? Es por eso que no me creen? –las arrojo al piso –ahí está, ahora me crees?

-siempre te he creído –se acercó más a ella y le tomo de los brazos –siempre hemos sido tu y yo, recuerdas? Desde el campamento… luego la granja, siempre hemos sido los dos, siempre te apoyare –le paso una mano por la cara, cosa que hizo a Carol ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-lo se… soy tu mejor amiga ya lo has dicho.

-porque tu así lo has querido –esta vez se acercó más y le rozo los labios, el beso duro apenas unos segundos, al separarse Carol lo veía sorprendida. –lo siento… no debí hacer eso.

-no… yo… -ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-solo duerme.

-lo hare cuando termine mi turno.

-ok. –se alejó de ahí, Carol solo se rozo los labios con los dedos pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Después de unos minutos Carol escucho un sonido y se dispuso a checar si todo estaba bien, pudo observar cadáveres de caminantes y de repente tras ella escucho la voz de Henry llamándola mama, Carol se petrifico y se giró no encontrando nada y después un caminante la ataco, fue entonces que despertó sobresaltada descubriendo que había sido un sueño.

-estas bien? A dónde fuiste? –le cuestionaba Daryl.

-qué? –se miraba confundida.

-te fuiste media hora.

-a patrullar, creí haber escuchado algo –dijo rápidamente, al notar que Daryl no se estaba tragando ese cuento –estoy bien Daryl ya te lo dije.

-lo estás? Hace un momento…

-olvídalo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-no quiero olvidarlo, solo quiero saber que no te afecta.

-un beso no me va sacar de mis cabales Daryl.

-que beso? –Carol lo miro confundida.

-la historia de tu padre el camionero?

-mi papa no era camionero – Carol se metió la mano en el bolsillo y ahí estaban las píldoras. –de que beso hablas?

-no es nada –justo en ese momento sonó la alarma que indicaba que era su turno de dormir.

-es tu turno.

\- una hora más… -al notar la cara de desaprobación de Daryl –una hora. –respondió tajante.

-ok –contesto Daryl alejándose de ahí.

Después de que se fue Daryl, Carol escucho un ruido y nuevamente fue a realizar una ronda, vio un caminante y al seguirlo cayó en una trampa que le hizo ser suspendida en los aires por una soga, Carol trato de matar al caminante que se aproximaba a ella, sin embargo este la esquivaba, de pronto entraron más caminantes y siendo que solo traía una bala apunto al que creía era susurrador, corto las soga y callo de golpe sobre una pila de caminantes lastimándose un brazo en el proceso con un trozo de vidrio, mato uno a uno a cada caminante y de pronto el sonido de la alarma sonó y Daryl y Michonne entraban a auxiliarla, Carol con el cansancio acumulado y el estrés cayo rendida en la camilla de Siddiq cuando llegaron pidiendo ayuda, después de atenderla Daryl la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo su dormitorio.

Después de unas horas Carol abría los ojos observando a Daryl sentado en la cama a su lado.

-hey… -dijo a modo de saludo.

-hey… como llegue aquí?

-te traje después de ir con Siddiq, estabas muy cansada… nos asustaste.

-estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño corte.

-Carol… -le tomo la mano – estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero perderte somos tu y yo…

-de nuevo?

-de que hablas? –Carol metió sus manos al bolsillo y saco las pastillas, estaba vacía.

-malditas pastillas.

-Carol…

-ohhh cállate… ya se lo que dirás, solo somos tu y yo… nos tenemos el uno al otro desde el campamento –sonaba con hartazgo.

-y es la verdad solo nos tenemos a nosotros – Carol se reincorporo.

-no te levantes te puedes lastimar.

-cierra la boca Daryl.

-porque actúas así?

-quieres ver algo genial? –Daryl aun la veía incrédulo –ok mira… -se acercó a él y le dio un largo beso, ambos suspiraron, se separaron después de unos segundos y Daryl aun la veía sorprendido –te sorprende he? –Daryl no la dejo terminar cuando ahora fue el quien reclamo su boca, Carol respondió y lo acerco más a él haciendo que este se recostara en la cama, ambos siguieron con los besos, después de unos minutos. –wow… me pregunto a qué hora despertare.

-de que hablas?

-ohh nada, solo sigue por favor -Daryl le dio un beso mas.

-Carol porque de pronto me besaste?

-porque… te desagrada?

-no… pero no pensé que te sintieras de esa manera.

Justo en ese momento sonó la puerta, haciendo que Daryl diera un salto fuera de la cama, justo a tiempo para que Michonne entrara con Judith.

-hola, como sigues? –pregunto Michonne.

-yo…bien –de pronto Carol se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-te duele mucho? –cuestiono Judith.

-solo un poco.

-vamos Judith, dejemos descansar a Carol, vienes Daryl?

-emm si… hasta mañana Carol.

-Hasta mañana – Carol aún se miraba confundida, todos salieron del cuarto, después de unos minutos Carol volvió a caer rendida y tuvo un sueño por demás maravilloso en donde Daryl era su esposo, todo iba perfecto hasta que el fantasma de Henry la hizo despertar aun con lágrimas en los ojos, malditas pastillas pensó, no sabía hasta qué punto la seguirían afectando con estos sueños tan reales.

Bajo de su habitación y se encontró con Michonne, hablaron durante unos minutos en los que quedo claro que Michonne no creía que habían sido atacados por los susurradores, Carol ni siquiera hizo el intento por convencerla estaba claro Michonne no confiaba en ella, salió de la casa encontrándose con Daryl.

-el rosa te queda bien –le dijo a modo de saludo, Carol solo sonrió.

-ella no me cree…-dijo afligida -y tú? –cuestiono después de unos segundos casi temiendo la respuesta. –Daryl se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a ella.

-aun lo dudas? Después de lo de anoche? –Carol lo miro nerviosa.

-yo…-Daryl no la dejo contestar y la beso, Carol a pesar de la sorpresa le correspondió y Daryl noto una lagrima rodando por su mejilla. –es esto un sueño? –cuestiono casi susurrando.

-de que hablas? –la miraba preocupado.

-he estado soñando esto, he tenido sueños… con nosotros –se limpió la lagrima –ya no sé qué es realidad y que es un sueño –se alejó un poco.

-Carol… -la arropo en un abrazo –esto es real, muy real –se alejó de ella para verla a la cara.

-lo siento yo…no sé qué me paso, lo de tu padre camionero que te dije en la escuela…

-aja…

-era un sueño, soñé que me lo contabas era tan real Daryl.

-y el beso… era yo? –Carol solo asintió con la cabeza –ayer… -la miro pensativo.

-creí que era un sueño.

-me sorprendió la iniciativa –casi sonrió –escucha si no deseas nada de esto yo…

-lo deseo… -se apresuró a contestar –en mis sueños siempre estás tú, es porque tú me haces sentir segura, en mis sueño tú me decías que solo éramos tu y yo desde el campamento, eso era mi cabeza hablando, ahora lo sé, tuve estos sueños por el cansancio y en parte quizás las pastillas… no estoy orgullosa de eso, es solo que en mi sueños también veía a Henry…aun me duele –Daryl la abrazo de nuevo.

-no me alejare más de ti, no importa que… -Carol le tomo la cara con las manos y le beso, Daryl correspondió.

-gracias por estar ahí… por creer en mí.

-siempre – Daryl le rozo los labios.

-wowww –fueron sorprendidos por Judith, ambos se separaron un poco avergonzados. –ustedes hacen una bonita pareja- decía la niña casi emocionada.

-tú lo crees? –cuestiono Carol bromeando.

-ohh sí.

-vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar con tu madre –Daryl tomo a Carol de la mano mientras se adentraban en la casa, para tener una plática más profunda con Michonne, esta vez Carol no estaría sola.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, esperando también que los próximos capítulos de TWD me hagan inspirarme y seguir escribiendo, saludos! y aguante al #CARYL**


End file.
